The lights between the snow
by Brome
Summary: En las vacaciones de invierno, con su inminente regreso a casa, Akko recibe ayuda para encontrar el regalo perfecto para la bruja que ha ocupado un lugar muy especial en su corazón durante el último año: Diana Cavendish. A pesar de no poder pasar Navidad juntas, Akko espera poder hacer de su última noche juntas en la ciudad lo más especial posible.


**The lights between the snow**

Era aciaga la certitud de que pronto habría de regresar a su hogar. Pero no se trataba de una situación exclusiva de ella: las integrantes de su equipo y acérrimas amigas habían empacado ya lo necesario para su viaje y el resto de sus compañeras del instituto de brujería Luna Nova no distaban del mismo estado pues estaban listas y varias de ellas ansiosas por partir. Pronto no quedarían más que fantasmas andando por los pasillos del castillo y algunos elementos de carácter oficial. Pero quizá, lo que sí era de su exclusividad era la aflicción que traía para ella la pronta partida. Y es que entre aquellas amigas se encontraba la razón de su pesadez: Diana Cavendish. Atsuko Kagari estaría con su familia una semana antes de Navidad, hecho que la dejaba únicamente con un día más para encontrar el regalo perfecto para Diana.

Estaban en vísperas del aniversario de su relación, en el quinto semestre de su educación. El curso había terminado como habría de esperarse para la prodigio de la familia Cavendish y de manera excepcional para Akko gracias al soporte que le había brindado la primera. Curioso pensar, que había sido bajo las mismas circunstancias que su amistad se había convertido en algo más. Un año atrás, en aquellos riesgos de reprobar que solían ser habituales para Akko, Diana encontró esto como una oportunidad de extender su mano y sentimientos hacia la castaña. Cuál sería su sorpresa al mostrarle Akko sus calificaciones 'B+', que en el éxtasis de la emoción, Akko le gratificaría con un beso. Diana habría de perseguirla después hasta su habitación para hacerle saber que no había de qué avergonzarse, pues los sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Entre sus evocaciones y deleites con la brillante ciudad adornada de Blytonbury, era sencillo para Akko distraerse. La calidez que otorgaba la ciudad se amalgamaba con la que sentía en su interior después del chocolate caliente que el dueño de Last Wendsday Society le había servido en su visita. Pronto, sin embargo, agitó velozmente su cabeza recobrando conciencia de por qué estaba ahí. No había conseguido nada que ella creyera demostrara todo el enorme aprecio y afecto que sentía por su novia en Last Wndsday Society, a pesar de los extravagantes artefactos mágicos que se pudieran apreciar ahí, en su proximidad con Diana, la consideraba ahora más como una bruja teórica, una investigadora, aun con sus elegantes dotes para ejecutar cualquier hechizo. Entre insectos con curiosas habilidades, pócimas de oscuros colores y pesados olores, artefactos en su mayoría incomprensibles para ella misma y libros que desconocía si ya estaban entre la colección de la Cavendish, Akko optó por buscar entre los muchos establecimientos de la ciudad.

Paseaba la mirada entre los objetos que yacían detrás de las vitrinas y medía su presupuesto cada vez que creía haber dado en el blanco, sólo para suspirar con un aire de decepción al conocer sus escasos ahorros. "Unos binoculares –pensó– pueden ser tan útiles como un telescopio, ¿verdad?" Soltó la etiqueta con el precio del telescopio.

–¿Puedo ayudarle señorita? –ofreció un empleado.

–No lo creo.

La noche se había acentuado cuando salió del lugar, las luces que se extendían a lo largo de los edificios centellaban con mayor intensidad. Pensó entonces en algún libro histórico, la familia Cavendish era de renombre y de vasta cultura inclusive fuera del ámbito mágico, podría funcionar. Pero para cuando llegó a la librería está ya había cerrado sus puertas de cristal. Habría de emprender entonces, decepcionada, su camino de vuelta a la escuela.

–¡Debería fijarse por dónde anda! –reclamó la persona con quien había chocado.

–¡¿Yo?! –se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza– ¡Pero sí yo apenas iba a girar la esquina!

–¡¿Señorita Atsuko?!

–¿Andrew?

Al levantar la mirada fue recibida por una honesta sonrisa. Ambos se saludaron entonces con un estrecho abrazo, había sido ya un considerable tiempo desde la última vez que se habían encontrado. Al separarse, Akko descubrió que abultadas bolsas rodeaban a Andrew.

–¿Compras de Navidad? –preguntó ayudándole a recogerlas, imposible de contener su curiosidad y echar una mirada al interior.

–En efecto –respondió– imagino que estás realizando las mismas labores ¿o me equivoco?

Le entrego sus últimas pertenencias antes de responderle: –Buscaba algo para Diana.

–¿Diana?

Habían charlado en su anda hacía una banca cercana donde el chico pudiera reposar sus brazos, poniéndose al día el uno al otro. Akko le narró sus progresos en la academia, su facilidad ahora para ejecutar hechizos de mayor demanda energética, algunos cambios y acercamientos que había habido en las relaciones de las chicas así como algunas de las descarriladas aventuras que habían vivido en el último año. Por su parte, Andrew compartió su reforzamiento en su vínculo con su padre y los satisfactorios resultados que obtenía en sus ensayos del piano. Podía interpretar con agilidad y armonía piezas laboriosas de Mozart, Beethoven, Bach y Chopin.

–Fuiste tú quien tomo la iniciativa, ¿cierto? –Se burló– Sé que puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti (y seguirme sorprendiendo), pero ¿Diana?

–¡Ha cambiado! –le reprochó inflando las mejillas en un infantil gesto.

–No me malinterpretes, me alegro por ambas. Sólo es una enorme sorpresa que Diana se encuentre en una relación de este tipo. Creo que puedo decir con confianza que no pudieron encontrar mejor pareja.

–¿Eh?

–Por lo que me cuentas ella te ha apoyado mucho para tu realización como bruja, pero tú no te has quedado atrás. Puedo deducir que tú la has ayudado en su realización como persona.

"En los eventos de etiqueta siempre podía toparla con esa actitud fría y calculadora. Estaba presente, sin duda, con intenciones de mantener estrechas relaciones políticas para la solidificación de su estirpe como futura heredera. Aun con aquellas seguidoras suyas, se mantenía distante, enterada de su definitivo rol. El que una persona haya conseguido devolverla al mundo y abrirla de esa manera, es admirable."

–No debes atormentante en una cruzada por el regalo idílico, Diana verdaderamente debe quererte y estoy convencido de que apreciará y encontrará el más puro significado el más mínimo detalle que tengas para ella.

Se puso de pie satisfecho de la conversación. Complacido de haberse reencontrado con su amiga y de que aquella chica que conocía desde la infancia no podía estar en mejores manos. Detuvo su marcha antes de girar la esquina.

–Volverás a tu ciudad natal para las fiestas, ¿o me equivoco? –Preguntó– ¡Feliz navidad, señorita Kagari!

–¡Feliz Navidad, Andrew!

La barda a su espalda daba al parque. Antes de retirarse descubrió lo que la gente del gobierno estaba haciendo en el interior y la idea vino fugaz a su mente sostenida por las palabras de ánimo brindadas por el chico castaño. Creyó entonces haber encontrado la respuesta.

–Tardaste mucho en regresar –comentó Lotte– ¿encontraste lo que querías?

–¡Creo que así fue! ¡Mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto, ¿quieren dar un último paseo por la ciudad?!

Había acudido ya antes con Diana, Hannah y Barbara, así como también con Amanda, Constanze y Jazminka para invitarlas también.

–¡Todas las demás vendrán! –agregó.

–¿Segura –preguntó Sucy– que no preferirías pasarla sola con tu novia?

–A mí me agradaría ir –dijo Lotte–, Akko.

–¡Vamos Sucy–exclamó Akko– no puedes andar de amargada! ¡Es Navidad!

–Todavía no es Navidad –la corrigió–, pero no me vendría mal pasar por última vez a Last Wendsday Society antes de salir.

–¡Bien, entonces está decidido! ¡Yay!

La noche se volvió eterna para la morena, que, lejos de poder conciliar el sueño, se puso de pie al presenciar el milagro a través de la ventana, convencida de que era arte de magia: los copos habían comenzado su descenso. Sintió entonces un pequeño nerviosismo que apaciguó sólo recordando la charla con Andrew. "Diana verdaderamente debe quererte". Conmovida se refugió debajo de sus cobijas todavía impaciente a que llegara el nuevo día. Tanta fue su ansiedad que despertó tarde el día siguiente.

–¡Akko!, ¿sigues ahí dentro?

La inconfundible voz llamando a la puerta la hizo saltar del colchón.

–¡¿Diana?!

–Las demás se encuentran ya desayunando, Lotte dijo que bajarías en cinco minutos.

"Debí quedarme dormida de nuevo."

–¡No estoy visible, dame cinco minutos!

Escuchó una pequeña risa: –¿Qué se supone que debe significar eso?

Akko no replicó pues intentó bruscamente cepillar su alborotado cabello que había tenido una lucha contra la almohada durante su sueño.

–¡Akko! –Volvió a llamarla– Vamos, sal de ahí, nos están esperando y debemos dejar las maletas en la estación de tren antes de visitar la ciudad… además –añadió con voz melancólica–, recuerdas qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

"Akko" volvió a llamarla al no recibir contestación.

Cayó al suelo tras aproximarse a la puerta para recargar su oreja contra ella, preocupada por su novia, cuando ésta se abrió y resultó embestida. Su sorpresa aumentó al recibir un profundo beso en los labios.

–¡Feliz aniversario!

Diana, con el rostro pintado de rojo, estuvo por reprenderla por la imprudente acción antes de notar el corredor vacío y recordar la incorregible emoción de su novia, aun en lo más pequeño. Le sonrió entonces y pasando su mano izquierda por detrás de la cabeza de Akko compartió con ella otro beso.

–Feliz aniversario.

Incorporadas de nuevo, anduvieron sostenidas de las manos en dirección del comedor donde fueron recibidas con una agradable sorpresa por parte de todas sus compañeras enteradas del día qué era. Todas habían contribuido en reunir los ingredientes y fueron Jazminka junto con Hannah y Lotte las encargadas de la realización del pastel. Se quedaron sin palabras, conmovidas por el desinteresado gesto. Todas exclamaron en coro: –¡Felicidades!

Diana terminó de ajustar la bufanda de Akko mientras esperaban a las afueras del castillo por el equipo de Amanda para partir finalmente sobre sus escobas.

–¡Disculpen la tardanza! –Se disculpó Amanda– Alguien pensó que fue una buena idea guardar comida en su maleta y olvido sus pertenencias.

–Traje para todos –comentó alegre Jazminka comiendo de una bolsa de galletas.

Pero no eran las únicas que iban tarde. Lotte y Barbara habían regresado con Hannah detrás d ellas algo apenada por su desconfianza.

–¡Lo siento! –Exclamó Hannah– ¡Ambas quisieron volver por un libro!

–Si tienen planeado realizar una película anual de Nightfall –explicaron las fervientes lectoras– es necesario releer los libros.

–Creo –susurró Hannah con lágrimas– que tuve suficiente con una sola película.

Diana rio oculta tras su mano, guardando para sus adentros la agradable sorpresa de que Akko estuviera a tiempo. Reunidas partieron en sus escobas charlando animadamente de sus planes familiares para las fiestas, yendo Diana cuidando el vuelo de su novia detrás de todo el grupo. No soltaron sus manos en todo el vuelo. Hannah, Barbara y Lotte pidieron una taza de cocoa, Akko una de chocolate y el resto de ellas café, dentro de Last Wendsday Society como su primera parada posterior a guardar su equipaje en la estación de tren en Glastonbury. Una pequeña escala en lo que el ambiente de la ciudad se amoldaba para las intenciones de la ferviente fanática de Shiny Chariot. Paseando por las calles cubiertas por una apenas considerable capa de nieve, las estudiantes se permitían abrazar por el espíritu de las fechas con grupos de villancicos con los que se cruzaban en el camino, por el pequeño ejército de hombres y algunas mujeres disfrazadas de Santa Claus esparcidos por todo Blytonbury y las familias que paseaban a sus hijos por los coloridos locales. Apuntando de un lado al otro lo que capturaba su interés, Akko jalaba a su novia por el brazo para observar más de cerca. Y mientras el sol se comenzaba a poner, el grupo se acercaba a su destino: el parque de la ciudad.

–Qué iluminación –exclamó Diana observando las luces decorativas que se extendían en y sobre los arboles–, es hermoso Akko.

–¡Y aún falta la cereza del pastel!

La pequeña pero cálida sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la rubia fue sustituida por una de incredulidad tan pronto como vislumbro el lugar.

–Akko… ¿eso es…?

–¡Una pista de hielo!

No tardó en notar la incomodidad de su acompañante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo:

–¡¿Una pista de hielo?! –gritó Amanda– Y yo que creía que las buenas ideas se te habían acabado Akko. ¡Les mostraré que no sólo soy buena en los trucos de escoba!

Las voces de las demás se hicieron presentes también.

–¡Vamos Hannah!

–Hace mucho que no venía a una de estas –dijo Lotte.

–¿Tú patinas? –preguntó Sucy.

–Me parece que hiciste una buena elección Akko –comentó Jasminka.

Todas se adelantaron a la pareja entusiasmadas de intercambiar las zapatillas que vestían por unos patines. Constanze, la última en pasar junto a ellas, se detuvo a mostrar su aprobación levantando su pulgar. Una vez solas, Akko no tuvo que hablar.

–Akko, yo, jamás he estado en una de estas… ¡¿y si tropiezo y termino humillándonos?!

La castaña recuperó el equilibro arrebatado por las agitaciones de su novia y se soltó de su fuerte y filoso agarre por los hombros. Akko rio por lo bajo y la beso en la mejilla. Se apartó un poco de ella y extendió su mano.

–Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, ¡déjame enseñarte!

Diana apaciguó su respiración frente a proposición de su pareja y se sujetó a su mano. Al llegar se encontraron con que Andrew y Frank estaban presentes también para la inauguración de la enorme pista.

–No tenía por enterado de que eras aficionada a este tipo de actividades, Lotte –dijo Frank–. Yo mismo he de decir que soy muy habilidoso sobre el hielo.

Lotte rio inocente ante sus declaraciones. Todo el grupo se movía de nuevo para cambiar de calzado, excepto por Andrew para quien no pasó desapercibida el arribo de la pareja. La sonrisa de bienvenida que les ofreció cambió a una de sorpresa al verificar que en efecto estaban juntas y pronto volvió la sonrisa cortes.

–¡Andrew! –Saludó Akko– ¿Viniste también a patinar?

–Señorita Kagari, Diana –correspondió el saludo–. En efecto es mi razón para estar aquí.

–¡Tú siempre tan cuadrado! –Estalló Akko dándole pequeños golpes con el codo contra su estómago– ¡Relájate un poco!

Diana no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda por las risas que compartían.

–¿Viniste sólo con Frank? –preguntó Akko.

–En realidad –explicó con un ligero sonrojo–, podría decir que él vino haciendo la labor de chaperón.

–¿Uh?, ¿chaperón? –preguntaron ambas.

Entonces llegó a lado de Andrew una chica apenas unos centímetros más bajo que él. De pelo café lacio, piel pálida y profundos ojos color esmeralda.

–Hola –saludó alegremente– ¿es que no me vas a presentar Andrew?

–¡Eh!, lo siento, chicas, ella es Abigail. Ellas son Diana y Akko.

–Oh, ¿las brujas del misil? –preguntó sorprendida y emocionada extendiendo su mano hacia ambas– ¡Es un gusto, es un gusto!

–¿Es tu cita? –habló Diana.

–¡¿Eh?! Yo no sé si llamarla de…

–¡Así es! –Abigail afirmó orgullosa– Discúlpenlo por favor, sigue siéndole difícil encontrar palabras.

La armonía volvió a los interiores de la rubia, pero desvió la mirada sonrojada al realizar sus pensamientos celosos. Aun así, en toda la noche no pudo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad con la apariencia de Abigail.

–En fin –agregó Abigail con una sonrisa al descubrir que las manos de ambas brujas habían vuelto a unirse después de haberla saludado–, espero que ustedes también se diviertan en su cita. ¡Vamos Andrew! Todavía no hemos pedido los patines.

–¡Seguro! –Exclamó como soldado recibiendo órdenes– ¡Nos vemos después!

–Creo que se ven bien juntos.

–Sí –concordó Diana con su comentario.

–¿Vamos entonces?

Amanda no había desperdiciado tiempo y ya se encontraba bailando, dando saltos y haciendo acrobacias dejando su marca sobre la superficie congelada atrayendo la atención de varios espectadores. Su orgulloso rostro cambiaría a uno de burla al ver al rubio caer sobre el hielo.

–¡¿Estás bien?! –preguntó Lotte patinando rápidamente hacia Frank y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo.

–Sí, sí –explicó sobándose la nuca–, creo que he perdido práctica.

–Ven –lo invitó sujetándolo del brazo–, déjame ayudarte.

La rubia pareja comenzó entonces a deslizarse armoniosamente.

–¡Wow! –exclamó– Me sorprende tu nato talento Lotte, ¿has practicado esto profesionalmente?

–¡No! –rio inocentemente– sólo es algo que solía hacer mucho con mi papá.

–¡Pues eres maravillosa!

Por otra parte el resto parecía tomárselo con calma, Jazminka se dejaba llevar mientras comía de su bolsa de frituras, Constanze se deslizaba aerodinámicamente gracias a uno de sus inventos, Sucy iba hacia los bultos de nieve al borde del lago congelado en busca de hongos y Hannah y Barbada patinaban sujetas de la cadera de la otra por la orilla de la pista sin perder ninguna oportunidad para un fugaz beso. Igualmente, Andrew y Abigail habían encontrado ya su ritmo. Esto hacía preguntarse a Diana porque resultaba tan complicado para ella. Tras sus casi ya tres caídas, sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar. Para Akko estaba siendo algo laborioso seguir sosteniendo su mano.

–¡Vamos Diana! ¡No es tan difícil si te relajas!

–¡¿No crees que el hielo está muy delgado?!

–¡Tranquilízate, estoy segura de que si puedes volar una escoba esto debería ser pan comido! Se trata de mantener el equilibrio.

Comenzó regulando su respiración. Estabilizó su posición y fue cuando la morena aprovecho para aproximarse a ella de nueva cuenta.

–Prometí que estaría contigo todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Le sonrió apretando más el agarre. Frente a frente, con sus miradas fundidas, Diana correspondió la sonrisa como muestra de confianza.

–Sé que lo harás.

Estirándose y descendiendo la bufanda amarilla de su novia, Akko la besó suavemente comenzando a moverse tan pronto como el contacto se concluía. Con el sentimiento de seguridad que le proporcionaba su amante, Diana imitaba los mismos movimientos que ella realizaba. En poco tiempo, aunque nada excesivo, viajaban sincronizadas a lo largo del pulido suelo encapsuladas en su compañía inocentes al resto del mundo.

–¡Ha –chilló Amanda en una de sus exageradas acrobacias–, puedo presumir finalmente que soy mejor en algo que tú, Diana!

–Creo que deberías cuidar tu paso.

–Si crees que con eso me frenarás…

–¡Andrew! –lloró Abigail al ver a su acompañante debajo de la pelirroja.

–Estoy bien.

–Yo no –se quejó Amanda.

La pareja hizo todo lo posible por contener la risa en lo que se alejaban del escenario. Dispersada su diversión ante la imprudencia de Amanda, ignorantes de que se encontraban en el centro de la pista, compartieron un beso más largo y profundo que el último, y al distanciarse quedaron anonadas por en encantador brillo que desprendía la ciudad y que buscaba equipararse con el de las estrellas. Una vista como ninguna que puedas encontrar en otra temporada. Descubrieron entonces, que no sólo su andar se había sincronizado, sus corazones lo habían hecho también. Un beso más habría de concluir con la actividad.

Mientras el grupo de chicas devolvía el calzado prestado y se despedía de Andrew, Abigail y Frank, Diana y Akko caminaban una vez debajo de la red de luces sostenida por los árboles del parque, deseosas de que la noche se volviera eterna y la inevitable despedida no tuviera lugar.

–Akko.

–¿Uh?

–Quiero darte algo.

Akko tragó saliva al escuchar la declaración, ella no había conseguido nada físico para regalarle y eso le paría un sentimiento de culpa.

–Diana, eso no es necesario, digo… yo no tengo nada para darte.

Rio por la confesión.

–Bromeas, ¿verdad? Me diste la mejor noche navideña que he tenido en muchos años (y ni siquiera es Navidad aún). No hay nada más que desee más, que por más días como el de hoy, contigo.

La traicionera lágrima pasó sobre su enrojecida mejilla antes de ser limpiada. Saltó entonces atrapando a su amor en un abrazo. Correspondida sin dudar.

–Gracias, Diana.

Sintió un frío contacto en su cuello. Al romper el contacto descubrió sobre su pecho un colgante de forma circular color dorado.

–Ábrelo.

Obediente dio luz verde a más lágrimas al descubrir el secreto de su interior.

–Diana, ¿de verdad crees que deba tenerlo yo?

–Fue un regalo de mi padre a mi madre, y una herencia para mí. Ahora quiero dártelo yo a ti.

–Diana… muchas gracias, ¡te amo!

–Yo también te amo –correspondió sonrojada–. No te olvides de la tradición.

Confundida vio el dedo índice de Diana extenderse señalando sobre sus cabezas. En el arco formado por las luces colgaba pequeño muérdago. Limpió sus lágrimas con la tela de sus guantes antes de cumplir los deseos de su amada.

–Nos vemos el próximo año. Cuídate –se despidió extendiéndole su maleta en la estación del tren.

–Nos vemos Diana, te amo.

Al oír la llamada del conductor apresuró su último beso y corrió entonces a la entrada del vagón que compartiría con varias más de sus amigas que viajarían por medio aéreo también. Tomo lugar junto a Amanda quien no tardó en molestarla con la mirada antes de notar del collar.

–Veo que te dio un regalo.

Curiosas, el resto se acercó a verlo también. Sin molestias, la propietaria oprimió el botón que separó ambas caras dejando ver las fotografías de la pareja que contenía en su interior: en la izquierda una obtenida y recortada de un periódico. Noticia de cuando detuvieron el misil y la primera foto hubiera en la historia de ellas dos juntas. La segunda, a la derecha, la fotografía que hubieron de tomarse juntas el día de San Valentín de ese mismo año después de haber asistido en grupo al estreno de la adaptación cinematográfica de Nightfall.

–El mejor regalo de todos –dijo Akko sellando el collar.

Cuando el vagón encendió su motor y su lenta circulación dio inicio, Akko se asomó por la ventana abierta extendiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y grito a Diana que no vaciló en correr junto al tren:

–¡Feliz Navidad, Diana!

–¡Feliz Navidad, Akko!

–¡Te amo!

–¡También te amo!

La figura del tren, al adquirir más velocidad, desapareció pronto en el horizonte. Pero sin importar las distancias, con sus manos sobre sus corazones, ambas sabían que nunca antes habían estado tan cerca. Y aunque pasaría mucho tiempo antes de vivir una Navidad juntas, no ansiaban por el porvenir del próximo año, pues estaban seguras de que tendrían toda una vida juntas por delante.

 **Feliz Navidad.**

 **Notas del autor:** originalmente esto iba a llevar el título de All I Want For Christmas Is You. Sí, como la canción de Mariah Carey. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo contraproducente que podría resultar pues funcionaba como un enorme spoiler y amenazaba con quitar cualquier encanto que hubiera podido poseer el fanfic.

Realice la historia con una intención de amenidad, buscando algo que calentara sus corazones en el frío diciembre y los entretuviera en lo que la enorme cena, que espero todos tengan, saliera del horno. Y como una despedida para mi cuenta actual.

Estoy trabajando en una historia más larga dentro del universo de Little Witch Academia, entre otros tantos proyectos, que espero mostrar el primer capítulo antes de que finalice el año y que verá la luz en una cuenta nueva. Comento esto como agradecimiento a los que leyeron hasta esta parte, pues a continuación como un regalo extra de Navidad deseo dejarles aunque sea el primer párrafo de esta historia que por ahora tiene los títulos provisionales de: "When we were Young/Days", con la esperanza de que consiga engancharlos y esperar por el fanfic.

Antes de ir por ello, como último amable deseo, espero que disfruten de las fechas con sus seres más queridos, ya sean familiares o amigos, muy feliz Navidad a todos.

Avance: "En la víspera de sus muertes, presenciado la apertura de la nevada a través del enorme ventanal frente de ellas, las dos chicas en la habitación habrían de realizar que esa noche no distaba en absoluto de la primera que pasaron en la exclusiva compañía de la otra. Y en aciagos esfuerzos por sostener las temblorosas manos de su pareja entre las suyas, se encontrarían a sí mismas prestas a ahondar dentro de sus más preciadas memorias. Memorias referentes a los joviales días en la academia inglesa de brujería: Luna Nova. Días en que la ansiedad de la juventud por descubrir el mundo que las rodeaba y a sí mismas habría de ajetrear el día a día de las académicas iniciantes en el arte de la magia, así como también habría de determinar su destino y con quién lo compartirían."


End file.
